Kaleido Star 10 years later, chapter 1 -Amazing Leila
by Wobleschka
Summary: 10 years have passed since Swan Lake and Yuri has now become the CEO of the Cirkus. He has also engaged Sora Naegino. In this story, something terrible happens to sora and the whole stage is once again turned upside down. In this chapter, Leila and Mei have told Leon to go and tell Yuri the bad news, something he doesn't want to do, but does anyway. Enjoy reading!


Kaleido star 10 years later

Chapter 1. Amazing Leila.

The summer heat really hangs over Los Angeles and the Kaleido Circus is no exception. Today, the air conditioning has been booming all day, yet it is as if you have to undress to your bare skin in order not to melt away in the heat. Yuri Kiryan is sitting at his desk with his colleague Mia Guillem as the trapeze star Leon Oswald rips the door open and storms in with Dio who has now become one of the best jugglers in the Kaleido Circus. "You never guess what happened!" Leon exclaims as he flaps his arm and almost hits Dio in the face. Mia raises one eyebrow and Yuri frantically clicks the button on his ballpoint pen. "How are we supposed to know what happened when you hold on to it, take it from the beginning now and with less stress." He sighs and points at Leon with his palm as if to tell him to proceed. Leon bites his lip. He knows very well that this is not something you tell in a hurry, especially not to Yuri if you are Leon Oswald. In the end, he becomes able to speak. "Yea of course, now here's the case, Leila and Mei said that if I did not tell them they would make a hell of a hell of me and since I can do well without a hell of a hell I'll gladly act as a messenger ..." Yuri now starts feeling uneasy and puts down down the pen he had been playing with until now. "Well, get to point, I know Leila and she is not the one who threatens people with a hell of a hell without a reason, that's more like something her father is capable of doing. So?" Leon nervously licks his lips and gives Dio a worried look. "Nope, She asked you to tell him." the Argentine says determinedly and Leon is forced to continue. "You know Leila you say, I can understand that you do, you have known each other for almost 20 years, but do you know Sora?" Yuri sighs and gives Mia a tired look. "It's not exactly like any of us know her. Probably tried to, but she is so unpredictable, that girl ... "Mia sighs and continues:" Just because Yuri happens to be engaged to her does not mean that he got to know her, I think no one has done. " By this time, Yuri has figured out that something is not right and gets up from the chair. "What's up with Sora?" He starts walking toward Leon and Dio with slow and threatening steps. "Has she done something heedless?" Leon nervously draws his toe across the floor before saying anything. "Don't get mad at me, Yuri. I mean we promised her not to fight or argue. A promise I also made to my sister before she died, remember that? "Yuri stops half a meter from Leon and nods. "I remember that and I understand clearly that you do not want me to resort to any form of violence on you. But what I don't understand is why you never get to the point ... "He goes slightly closer in the same threatening way and Mia bites nervously on the pen tip. He is upset, but he really makes a miraculous attempt not to show it to anyone else. "I'll probably bite into the sour apple and tell you then ..." Leon sighs. "But then it is important that you sit down first." He adds and pulls out a chair that has been in the corner of the room. "It's serious." Yuri sits down and widens his eyes to Leon. "Seriously, how bad then? Leila and Mei were also upset, you said, then I might guess an accident happened and you are afraid of what I as her partner should say if you as my former rival tell me. Am I on the right track? "Leon sighs. Yuri is not stupid, he figures things out, sometimes faster than you could say them yourself. It was probably what Kalos had seen when he trusted him, despite all the old grunt, to take over the circus for real. "She is terribly daring and the first time I saw it I couldn't help but admit that I was actually a little bit in love with her, I think everyone was that, on one level or another. Today, Mei and I would do an exercise for King Lear when she came storming like a whirlwind like she always does when she comes up with something new you know ... "Yuri nods. "Yes, and then what happened?" Now Mia has also got up and started walking towards Leon. "Leon, is it bad?" Leon sighs even deeper than before when he realizes that there is no turning back now. She's at the hospital. Kate said that her hip hit the floor in a very unlucky way and that the risk that she won't be able to perform for very a long time. Yuri and Mia let out a gasp and Yuri gets up so fast that the chair rolls over. "What the hell are you saying, how could this happen!" He exclaims and Mia puts her hand on his shoulder as if to calm him down. Yuri shakes her hand off and Mia understands that he does not want to be calmed down at all. "Damn sick is what it is, how can you be so inattentive when you know how naive she can be? It is pointless! "He waves his arms frantically and turns around. "Sometimes it's like taking care of the kindergarten when asking you for things Oswald, I said "Take care of the trapeze artists" What do you do? You do not exactly do as I told! "He walks with fast steps toward the window so that the others won't suspect that he is crying. Dio puts his hand on Leon's back and whispers something in his ear. "Well ..." Leon says a little too loud and Yuri turns around. "WELL! Is that all you have to say? Sora may not be back, we may have a new Leila Hamilton situation here and all you say is "well?" Unbelievable is what it is ! "Yuri could have yelled more at Leon but is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes, you may come in at your own risk, I guess ..." He snorts and the door opens. In comes Leila Hamilton in the company of Mei Wong. "Excuse us if we push on, but we heard how upset you sounded and then we couldn't let Leon get scolded alone." Mei says as Leila walks forward and puts a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "You are really worried about her, huh?" Yuri smiles a little. Leila knows him so well that he can't lie to her, instead, he looks straight into her clear blue eyes. "Maybe as worried as you are? It is unusual for you to put an ultimatum on people, Leila Hamilton. It's the kind of dirt that your dad likes to keep doing, and I told these gentlemen that, too. "He points at Leon and Dio who look fascinated at how he changed only because Leila asked a question. She had a calming effect on him, a bit like a lion tamer has with her beasts. Leila looks down at the floor and smiles, a little embarrassed. "I think we have much more in common than you think Yuri. For example, I don't think you were the only one in love with that woman. "Yuri laughs and turns his gaze from Leila. "Maybe that's why you did so well when you did the legendary great maneuver 10 years ago as well. Dad mentioned something when he lived. He said love is important for a good dynamic on stage. I think it's just now that I understand what he means. "He walks past Leila and up to Leon. "Sorry if I got mad, she is very dear to me and it may be that sometimes I show more than I intend to show everyone." Leon smiles. "A bit the same as you feel for Leila?" Yuri smiles and strokes a piece of hair from Leon's face. "So maybe it, and you call yourself bad with emotions. Shame on you brother! "He punches Leon on the shoulder before leaving the room. "Well? Are you just gonna stay there? I was going to go to the hospital and check on Sora otherwise! "Leila smiles at Mei who nods at the other two. "Leila is magical, that's what I've always said!" She grins at Leon and Dio who smile back. They then leave the room to accompany Yuri to the hospital.


End file.
